


Eat Your Heart Out

by orphan_account



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vic is Eddie's (ridiculously attractive) drug dealer. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Mr. Blonde/"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> cw for drug use obv :O 
> 
> ok hope U enjoy<3 :]

Eddie’s scrolling through Instagram when the notification pops up: “Vic🔥 posted to their story”. He taps through a screenshot of Vic’s friend requests captioned “this y’all people?), a “new carts in” advertisement, another screenshot, this time of a conversation with someone (the name is blurred out) saying “your carts are straight fire” and captioned with “i told y’all i ain’t cappin💯”, and a video of Vic’s hand holding up a bud of weed with the caption “sunshine strain in it’s 🔥💯”. Eddie slides up, typing out “hi, how much for a gram?” and waits for the reply.

Ten minutes later, it comes: “$25”

“okay, sounds good. when can you come”

“20 mins meet me at whole foods”

“ok :)”

\--

Eddie is sitting in the Whole Foods parking lot when another notification pops up -- “Vic🔥 is typing…” and then, half a minute later, “from Vic🔥”. 

“I got another deal on the way, hol up”

“okay i’m around back :)”

\---

Half an hour later, Vic’s car pulls up next to Eddie’s. He got out of his own and clambered into Vic’s. 

_ Oh no. He’s hot.  _

“Hi,” Eddie says after a moment of awkward silence. 

“Hey. Do you have the cash?

“Yeah, hang on --” Eddie says, digging around in his pocket for a moment before producing the $25 in question.”

“Cool. Here.” Vic says as he hands Eddie a Ziploc baggie. 

“Uh, thank you.”

Eddie gets back in his car and takes a second to think to himself,  _ You cannot fall in love with your drug dealer. Say it: I cannot fall in love with my drug dealer. _ before starting up the engine.

\---

“Okay, theoretically, if I wanted to fuck Vic Vega, how would I go about doing that?”

“Are you serious --”

“Carlos, listen. You don’t understand. He is  _ unbelievably _ hot.”

“I don’t care! You said it yourself  _ yesterday _ : You cannot fuck your drug dealer!”

“Okay, but --”

“Listen, his weed wasn’t even good. It had like, 20 seeds in it.”

“So?”

“Oh my god,” Carlos says, massaging his temple, “Okay. When he comes over ask if he wants to smoke some of your weed with you and then, bam.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve never done it, but my friend did and it worked.”

Eddie shrugs. “I guess. I’ll give it a shot.”

\---

Eddie’s in Vic’s car. Vic is leaning over the center console and rummaging around in the back, looking for the eighth Eddie’s there to get. 

Eddie fidgets with his ring, spinning it around his finger trying to work up the nerve to ask if Vic wants to go smoke some of the eighth with him.

“Um, hey --”

“I’ve almost got it. Lots of stuff mixed in here.”

“No, um, I was going to ask if you wanted to maybe smoke some of this with me.”

Vic pauses and looks back at Eddie. He worries for a second that Vic is going to decline, but before he can overthink it, Vic says, “Sure, why not.”

Eddie mentally breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay, cool. Do you, uh, want to come back to mine?”

“Yeah, okay.”

\---

“Holy shit,” Vic says as they enter Eddie’s house, “You live here?”

“Yeah, why?”

“This place is  _ huge _ . If I’d have known you lived here I would’ve been charging at  _ least _ $60.”

“For an eighth?”

“No, for a gram.”

“Oh, well, um, thank you for not doing that.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’m still upcharging you by a lot.”

“By how much?”

“Like, fifteen dollars.”

“Oh.”

“Did no one tell you weed shouldn’t cost 25 for a gram?”

“I never brought it up to anyone.”

“Jeez -- at that point, you kind of deserve it.”

“Shut up!”

Vic bursts into laughter. 

“Stop! What’s so funny?”

“God, that’s just too good,” Vic says, “Anyway. What are we working with?”

Eddie pulls out a Bang energy can with holes poked in the side. Vic loses it. 

“Oh, my god. You have to be kidding me. I feel like I’m in high school again.”

“What?! It works just fine!”

“No way. We’re getting you a real piece. C’mon.”

“Where are you going?”

“ _ We’re _ going to Bongz and Thongz.”

“ _ What. _ ”

“Bongz and Thongz.”  
“Do they sell thongs?”

“No, just bongs. Why, do you want a thong?”

“NO!”

“Sure.”

Eddie begins to protest, but Vic is already out the door.

\---

“Do you mind if we stop at McDonald’s?” Vic asks.

“What?”

“I want Coke.”

“Um, sure.”

“Cool.” Vic says, pulling the car into third gear.

_ Holy shit. How did I never realize he drives stick. Fuck. _

They pull through the McDonald’s drive-through. 

“Yeah, can I get uhh, a Coke. Oh, and an ice cream. Vanilla.”

They wait about five minutes at the window before their order comes up. Vic hands Eddie the ice cream.

“What?”

“For you. On me.”

_ Oh my god. He bought me an ice cream. I am going Crazy. _

“Shit, thank you.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it;.”

“I’m actually lactose intolerant, though. If I eat this I’ll get super-sick.”

Vic laughs. “Lame.” 

“Stop!”

“No, it’s cute.” 

“What?”

“Nothing. Nevermind” Vic says, staring straight ahead. Eddie can’t tell if he’s imagining it, but he thinks he can make out a faint pink blush on Vic’s cheeks. 

\---

Bongz and Thongz turns out to be a little hole-in-the-wall shop in the middle of the city. Eddie can’t believe he’s never seen it with how noticeable it is: flashing neon OPEN sign, vinyl stickers covering the windows, and a strong smell of weed emanating from the open door. 

Vic strides in, Eddie nervously following after him, and they’re immediately greeted by a stick-thin young man with a “777” tattoo under his eye. 

“Hey, Vic. Who’s your friend?”

“This is Eddie.”

“Hey, Eddie. So, what are you guys looking for?”

“Rolling papers.”

“Cool. Any particular brand?”

“No, whatever’s cheapest is fine.”

“Gotcha. Here,” the man says, reaching up on the shelves and pulling down a small box, handing it across the counter to Vic, “$11.”

Vic pays before Eddie can offer to cover it. 

\---

“Did you know that guy used to be a serious crack addict?” Vic says on the drive back to Eddie’s. 

“No. What?”

“Yeah. Now he just sells weed from the basement of Bongz. He got married there, too -- in the basement.”

“For real?”

“Yeah. A bunch of his friends followed suit and now there’s a whole waiting list for people who want to get married there.”

“That’s too good.”

Eddie laughs and he swears he can see Vic’s face flush a little again. 

\---

“I’m guessing you’ve never rolled before.”

“Correct.”

“Okay. Watch.”

Eddie does. Vic’s focus is entrancing -- his fingers move so delicately, more than Eddie thought was possible for someone so rough around the edges. Vic looks up at him and Eddie feels his face grow hot. 

_ How can someone’s eyes be  _ so _ blue? _

“See, like this. You put the filter in and hold the paper so none of the weed falls out, and then pack it in. Roll it between your fingers when you’re done and then,” Vic says, licking the edge of the paper, “you seal it up.” 

Eddie feels himself flush again.

\---

Eddie watches as Vic takes a drag from the joint and blows it out the basement window. They’re pressed shoulder-to-shoulder and Eddie’s heart is beating so fast that he thinks it’s going to burst out of his chest. 

“Here,” Vic says, passing it to Eddie, “you’re going to have to relight it, I think it went out.”

Eddie fumbles with the lighter for a minute or so before Vic sighs and says, “Here, let me.”

He takes the lighter from Eddie and cups one hand around the joint while the other flicks the lighter. 

“Suck in.”

Eddie does and feels the hot smoke rush down his throat. 

“Shit,” he coughs.

“See? I told you that can was shit.”

“Whatever.”

\---

“Okay, I think I’m good,” Eddie says as he stumbles up from the window.

“Sure. Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Don’t you have like, drugs to go sell people?”

“Eh. This is more fun.”

Eddie’s heart skips a beat at this, but says “Yeah, here,” tossing Vic a folder of DVDs. He leafs through it for a bit before holding up a copy of  _ Fargo _ . 

Eddie slides it into the DVD slot and presses play.

\---

About 30 minutes in, Vic says, “Eddie.”

“Hmmn?”

“Do you think Steve Buscemi’s hot?”

“What.”

“Like, would you fuck Steve Buscemi?”

Eddie just stares at him for a while, then says, “What the fuck. No.”

“Really?”

“He looks like he needs to be put under a heat lamp.”

“I’d fuck him.”

“Oh my god.”

“You seriously wouldn’t? Are you straight or something?”

Eddie feels like the wind’s been knocked out of him. “Excuse me?”

“Look at the windbreaker you have on and try to tell me you’re not at  _ least _ bi.”

“I mean. I guess.”

“Okay good. ‘Cause this would be really awkward if you weren’t,” Vic says, and before Eddie can even begin to formulate a reply, Vic kisses him. 

When he pulls away, Eddie says, “Holy fuck.”

“What, was it bad? I’m sorry --”

“No! No. I mean, your breath do be stinkin’ a little though.”

“Shut up! Like you can talk!”

Eddie laughs. “Do it again,” he says, and Vic does. 


End file.
